1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro device for cell culture and, more particularly, to a micro device combining control systems that provide gradient formation of bio-molecules which imitates the physical tissue environment in vivo while culturing cells in vitro.
2. Description of Related Art
Cell culture techniques are basic in vitro tools used for studying varies biological or biomedical phenomena. During early stage of drug development, for example, cell culture techniques are frequently used to predict the metabolism and toxicology of drug candidates, or xenobiotics, instead of animal model experiments. The advantage of cell culture model is convenient and can used for speeding up the screening process.
Generally, current cell culture methods can be classified into several groups: (1) conventional culture without fluidic environments, (2) fluidic culture with single-direction laminar flow. (3) cell culture on 3-D scaffold composed of biomaterials or extra-cellular matrix. Limitation of conventional static culture includes lack of mass transformation system of bimolecular and appropriate micro-architecture. As for single-direction laminar flow, which unable to provide more sophisticated fluidic pattern or gradient formation of bio-molecules that imitate physiological environment in vivo. In summary, a reliable model to represent the physical activities of cells is still required for most predictive study of drug or xenobiotic metabolism and toxicity.
A good in vitro model is pivotal to discover the potential of drug candidates as well as to predict xenobiotic metabolism for the studies of environmental toxicology. A cell culture system with micro-architecture cell culture unit which imitating the physical environment, three-dimensional fluidic pattern and dynamic fluidic control system will provide promising platform for predictive study during drug development in vitro.